Talk:Powergamer's guide/@comment-72.83.226.247-20140921163210
My powergamer tips 1. Tailoring: Best way to make gold with change/superior material. Materials for Pope Robe, Bulletproof Jacket, and Panties are VERY common. Vindale Cloak is rare. As skill goes up the number of miracle and God EQ goes up. You make insane gold doing this. Bonus Tailoring EQ is pretty common. It won't take long to find +20 in tailoring items to wear for when you crafting. You won't have enough scrolls to get to Griffon scale with most stuff. I usually just go to any superior item for non miracle items then check prices at a shop to see if its worth raising. You will get some cursed items so scrolls of uncurse or uncurse scroll are advised. I have not tested this yet: Crafting does not use any turns so don't know if high luck helps. Next +777 lucky day event Ill try crafting. Keep an eye on your materials. Some materials for Panties are used by other things. Talismans are good to craft also due to bonuses. They tend to have some really good bonuses when you craft them. Rest of the stuff is mainly for training. 2. Carpentry: Make rods to donate to Wizard God to get this up quick. Crafting spears at high level often produces 'does massive damage to gods', I don't know how much this helps. My carpentry is in the 70s, so not sure how good the items will be at 100. 3. Pot For Fusion: Turn junk items into Worthless gold bars. This trains alchemy. You need 45 alchemy to craft potions of potential. These are used to donate to Jure/Opatos. Also, they are good for training pets. You get 100s of them then bless (increase price). 4. Farm Gems: this is best for training pets. As your gardneing goes up, you tend to get better gems. Used pot for fusion to turn rubynus, emerald, and diamond into fused ones. Bless before selling. Base price for selling Blessed Brilliant Diamond is 27k. This seems to go up with negotiaton, but slowly. Donate gems to jure/opatos. Just use worth gold you craft in #4. unfortunately cute faires and statue of kumiromi does not drop these. So you have to do harvest quests for them. 5. Alchemy: dont craft anything that requires Sap Of Yggdrasil. Required for potions of potential and pretty rare. 6. Rod of Alchemy: Only use I found for these is on worthless gold or junk stone. Seems like everything else has larger categories, so your odds of getting something good is low. Tried on herbs, but herbs in food category. Really not sure. 7. Hunger Demon: Put one on a ranch. Get several. Aquire several sand bags from Jure (town respawns every 7 days so you can get 4 your first year). Bless poisons. Bash one to make hostile. Throw poison at it. Sand bag. This is tricky since they are so low in HP. so blessed poison is the best. This way you don't have to worry about leaving pets AND it will make pets hungry. MAy want to do it with several. Can only have 2 god pets. So to get seeds you can only do it with 2 cute faires. This way you AND the cute fairies will get hunger. 8. Statue of Kumiromi: Blessed mine right away. You get on a question in South Tyris: I get alot of artifact seeds. I get one about 2/3s of the time I use it. Can be used every 4 days. So many that I got a 2nd oen and am considering a 3rd. I have not farmed then yet. Waiting for my final switch to Ekhetil so I have max luck before trying. No idea if lucky helps with this. Upkeep on a farm is only 750 gold, so if you can afford to get extra farms do it so you can make more organic fertilizer. 9. Passing Time: If you need to pass time for some reason. Ride a bell or some weak pet to lower speed to 10, buy 200+ cargo weight, or use the Opatos God item that lowers speed. Leave town. Hold down Shift R. Time passes faster than in the Deep Sea Castle. Useful to wait for restocks/gardening/get ranches to spawn. Other option is to ride a bell/use the Opatos item, recall to little sisters. Usually snowing here. Read skill book to pass time. Will go fast, you will get hungry and tired and train. If you need to sleep to regain spell potentials this is a good method. You get tired more in the local map than in the world map. Sleep to pass time. 10. Breakfast:Get a pet with this early. Give him gems to train. If you have 'it disturbs your growth items'. give to low level pet with this. Cost ot train goes up. So if you can keep low level you can get breakfast to 100+ quickly since its cheap to train. Worth it to ride a weak bell, hit shift R to pass time, or go up to Little Sisters. I didn't do this, but could be useful. You can add cooking to pets from one of the slaves at the slave master Get Break: Go to sleep at night when it says 'quarter until midnight': Most likely to get breakfast. As breakfast goes up, you get it more often. 11. Scrolls of Growth: Game changers on grinding. First wish, 7 league boots. Then all scrolls of growth until you hit lost irva and can trade Sox for Scrolls of growth. Small medals, use on some rods of domination to get pets. Then use your medals for scrolls of growth. Always bless first. You get 2 scrolls from wish, 2 from trade with small medals/ or sox. Stockpile all sox you find for late game. These are game changes and massive time savers for potential. Combined with potions of potential, you wil grind alot less. 12. Elona+ God Items: These reduce skills. They are a way to do really fast training. You want all of them. See god page for how to use them. You can train really fast. 13. Magic Capacity: Really easy to train. Great way to buff willpower really easily. See Magic Capacity page for how to do this. 14. Discarded Ranch: you want one of these to swap pets around for different uses. For example, jaguar wars own when using the 'ensemble' skill at party time quests'. Having 14 of them and swapping out gets massive gold, great items, at large number of music tickets that can be traded (performance sucks early mid-game. its only useful later on). 15. Bless Scroll of Gain Attribute: You will find these periodically. use them to gain skills. All skills are useful. Skills train stats. 16. Gene Engeering Pets: See Gene Engineering page for slave master pets to buy for gene engineering skills. Also, putits add travelling. Get cooking ASAP.